Happy Birthday Jounouchi
by Krys Imeteri-Greenleaf
Summary: This is a birthday one-shot for everyone's favorite dueling puppy! Warning, contains Shounen Ai


Here is a one shot I'm dedicating to Jounochi since his birthday is coming up. Jounochi, now you can legally say you can drive cause I think your turning 16! Yay for Jou-kun! anyway, along with the story and Happy Birthday Jou-kun!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was walking home one day after school. My friends had thrown a birthday party for me, but one person was missing. One that was so special, words couldn't begin to describe him.  
  
His eyes, blue as clear the day, though frozen to the core at times. Even when directed towards others, one couldn't help but feel their intensity and fire. Those eyes are used to hiding true feelings, after running from them for so long. Mistrust, anger, pity, all of these emotion one can usually see inside the icy depths. His face, not having a true smile on it for the longest time, looks old even though he is fairly young at first glance. He's seen too much hardship, regret, as well as the will to trust others. No one couldn't have lived through his hardships and lived to tell the tale. He is my dragon, a blue eyed dragon that would gladly crush any opponent at the lift of one finger. If anyone is threatened that he loves or cares for, he'd retailate as quickly as he could. He is like a true dragon. Firece, loyal, and a powerful warrior describe him the best.  
  
Me? Well, I'm just his brown-eyed puppy, as he refers to so often. Though the name is meant to be degrading to most, like I was a common dog that liked rolling in the mud, I don't mind. Though the reason is pretty clear as to why I'm so often called a dog or puppy. I am sometimes quick to anger, though just as easily hurt. My home life wasn't the greatest, being raised by my father who could barely get a decent life for me if not for my mom and little sister. I'm almost like a puppy that has been kick one too many times. It's hard for me to gain trust quickly, a lot of people would agree. I admit I didn't like being a punk kid; stealing to get by, bullying smaller ones just for pleasure, cowering from the law, I didn't like it all. The main reason I quit was because of a friend, smaller than myself, stood up to bully bigger than me and defended me with all of his heart. Though he had the chance to strike us down, he didn't. Instead, he defended us, yelling we did nothing wrong, just trying to tough him up. What really touched me was that he called me his friends, though we didn't exactly get along well.  
  
Another reason for being called dog or puppy is because of my loyalty. I would never stand by while one of my friends or family getting hurt in any sort of way, no matter how minute. I have that in common with my dragon; we are firecely loyal and won't let anything stand in our way if one of the people we care for is in danger. Never. Though sometimes I wonder, does my dragon really care for me? In front of others, he would quickly reply 'No.' It was his image he was trying to keep up, though the answer is false. I don't blame him nor do I hate him for it. It's to be expected of one of the top people of the world, while I'm probably one of the lower ones. People would give him unwanted attention if people found out a top person like him was homosexual. People would give me the attention I didn't want, not a moment of peace or well being without everyone and their brother finding out about it. That's why my dragon denies our relationship, to protect both of us from a slaughter of flashing lights and questions no normal person would ask. And I do the same for him.  
  
As I walk to my home, if can be called that, the rain starts to pour it's icy droplets upon me. The rain became harder by the minute, causing me to pull up the collar of my coat to protect my neck from the outslaught of the sky's tears. Even mother nature herself was upset today, though the day is one of celebration. I walk by a deserted street, broken cars, one blazing despite the pouring rain, broken beer bottles everywhere, garbage that hadn't been picked up for weeks smelling like soiled diapers, old perfume bottles, and rotten food. Some might think this is not a good place to live, which they are right. No one should live in these kind of places. Adults, elderly, even small children live in this place by themselves. I never liked seeing young children going hungry on the streets, living cardboard boxes and hardly anything for warmth or love. I should know. I lived in one for a few weeks when I was eight years old and my father had gotten firecely drunk, driving me to the streets in a small alleyway. That wasn't the most happiest memories for me or for anyone. The street was filthy, covered in grime, mud, and just about everything else on God's green Earth that was vile and discusting. Rats were everywhere, carrying disease of only God knows what, chewing away at garbage that had exploded when dropped from a high place. Lucky for me that the rats didn't bother me. What was worse those weeks was that it rained non-stop for 5 nights straight, causing me to get pnumonia. With no proper treatment, I became sicker by the day until I was found by cops a few days later. They wrapped me up in a blanket and took me to a hosptial to get treatment. I didn't tell them why I was on the streets, getting sick because of a night of abuse by an alcoholic.  
  
Like I said before, my loyalty is very firece because I didn't want to be left alone anymore. I wanted true love, not one that can easily shatter into a thousand pieces by one small problem. I want something strong, something that can benefit everyone and not cause harm to anything else.  
  
As I was walking through the rain, I notice a car following me. It sounded expensive by the roar of the engine and the sound of the muffler. I turn to see a sleak, black limosine, shining proudly in the rain with it's $3,000 wax and tires sloushing the puddles of ankle-deep water. When I saw the logo on the side of the car, I knew immediatly who was inside the car. The window rolled downward, revealing silky chestnut hair, icy blue eyes, and an on set scowl of his usual demeanor. It was my dragon, but why would he come here?  
  
"Get in," he said, opening the door for me to enter.  
  
I did as told, relieved at the heating sysem of the priceful automobile. The seats, plushed for maximum comfort and not leather like most expensive cars, sank a little from the added weight. The feel of the seats felt comfortable, kind of like the feel of a mother's minivan fabricated seats. My dragon handed me a towel, indicating that I should dry myself off. I ran the cloth over my honey-golden blonde hair, realizing that it was a complete mess of tangles that would be torture if a brush were taken to it. Just the way it usually is. I managed to get the dripping water off but I was still completely soaked. I was really ashamed because I was getting water all over my dragon's car, but he didn't really mind. He could easily replace it, no sweat.  
  
We soon arrived at my blue-eyed dragon's house, though most would refer to it as a mansion. It was bigger than most, no questions about that. We quickly ran inside, taking off our coats and handing off to a butler who took them off to be cleaned and dried. My dragon directed me to a room and told me to change from my wet clothes and to meet him in the living room. I obeyed and was relieved to change from my wet clothes, throwing them into a basket for dirty clothes. I found a comfortable cotton shirt, thankful that my dragon remembered I don't like silk because it irritates my skin. I also found a pair of blue denim pants, because I hate looking business-like when on times of leisure. I irks me to no end. I also pulled on a pair of socks because my old ones were soaked and no one likes having cold, wet feet. My hair was still wet, but that's okay. It will dry out eventually.  
  
I followed my dragon's instructions and found him sitting on a leather couch, wearing a black polyester shirt, black slacks, and a grey towel over his shoulders. His hair was still soaked too, but he didn't seem to mind. His bangs dropped against his forehead, making him look exotic, and framing his icy blue eyes, as well as his face, perfectly. I sat next to him, feeling warmer in his powerful aura. If you were on his good side, he would be a powerful friend. We found that out numerous times when he dueled. He held no mercy for opponents who do evil and seek to crush him or the world around him. Even when thing were against him, he always manages to pull through, no matter the outcome.  
  
"Puppy?" he said, the word rolling off his tounge like it was a secrect language that only he and I only know.  
  
I looked up at what my dragon was trying to say, then something was tossed into my lap. It was a small box, covered in a velvet cloth. I opened the box carefully. What was inside shocked me to no end. Inside was a ring, diamond studded with garnets, my birthstone, emmbeded in it. I took it out to view it better then I noticed an inscription. What was written was one of the sweetest thing anyone had ever given me. 'Aishteru Puppy. From Your Dragon.' I looked at my Dragon, grinning like I had never grinned before. I slipped the ring onto my right hand and jumped into my dragon's arms, telling him I was really happy that he remembered.  
  
"I wanted it to be a surprise, Puppy," my dragon said softly, running his fingers through my mane of hair, "No else should find out about this."  
  
He handed me a thin chain, took the ring and put it on the necklace. He placed the necklace over my neck and snapped the lock in place. I placed it beneath my shirt and promised I would treasure it forever. My dragon then drew me for a light, tender, sweet kiss that would seem tolast forever. 


End file.
